Harvest Moon Fairytales
by Momoka Ribbon
Summary: We all know there are plenty of stories putting our heroes and heroines into royal roles- but what happens when all of our favorite characters are thrust into the classic fairy tales, quirks and oddities intact? Rated T for possible themes and such.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello everyone! :) Welcome, one and all, to "Harvest Moon Fairy Tales"! I got the idea for this series while watching fan-made videos about HM on YouTube and stumbling across a certain one that put all of our favorite heroines in the roles of classic princesses- Rapunzel, Snow White, etc. Anyway, I loved the video so much it gave me the idea to write a FanFiction short stories series. Each chapter will be a different fairytale or fable- most of them will probably be based off the Brothers Grimm, but I may throw in some others from classics such as Mother Goose nursery rhymes or One Thousand and One Nights/Arabian Nights. Now, just for future reference, I have no intention to base the short stories off DISNEY fairy tales. While I love all the Disney movies and such, I'm going for the classic fairy tale feel I fell in love with as a kid. So don't expect Disney-esque fairy tales and fables.**

**Now, I just want everyone to know a couple of things:**

**-I am no expert on fairy tales and fables. I'm merely basing the short stories off of the versions of the tales I can find on the Internet. So if a certain tale isn't completely quite right remember that.  
**

**-I don't have a certain one genre for this series. A lot of them will have romance, since I plan on casting the heroines into my own princess roles for them (which may or may not correspond with the video inspiring this series) and also humor. I don't want anything to be too serious or dark or whatever. I will might add some parody or anachronism into the story as well to make things a bit more entertaining. **

**-The setting will always be in the past, since I want to retain the feeling fairy tales give off, as I said. So no electricity, modern dress, etc.  
**

**- I haven't played all of the HM games, so please tell me if I accidentally make some characters OOC. I'll do my best to prevent this, but if it happens I'll fix it right away.  
**

**-I'll probably be having polls for what characters you want in certain roles (Such as what princess you want a certain heroine to be, who you want her prince to be, what characters you want the next story to include, etc.) Whenever I put one up I'll alert you all. :)  
**

**If anyone is interested in the video inspiring this series, feel free to search for it on YouTube. The title of it is "【Harvest Moon Heroines ～ Fairytale 】". If anyone is interested in the link feel free to PM me or ask for it in a review. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the fables/ fairy tales/ stories featured in this series.**

* * *

**_The Frog Prince_**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day. The lakes and streams were all a crystal turquoise color, the grass and trees a vivid lively green, and a light breeze tickled the landscape. The day was so fine, in fact, that most of the kingdom who was experiencing the wonderful weather spent the day outside- including the princess. Princess Tina was the pride and joy of the kingdom- she was the only heir to the throne, and was also very beautiful. She had lovely chocolate brown hair, creamy beige skin, and warm brown eyes. She had many qualities every princess should have- empathy, kindness, and bravery. However, the seemingly-perfect princess had her flaws. Princess Tina was quite spoiled, selfish, and childish. She always wore her silky hair in two pigtails tied with pretty ribbons, and had a myriad of toys. The princess's favorite toy, however, was a cute stuffed beagle dog she carried with her everywhere. **  
**

That gorgeous morn found the princess playing with her beloved stuffed pup by a smooth cyan-colored pool, which reflected the marvelous sky full of fluffy white clouds sailing past. The princess sighed contentedly, completely and utterly happy. _I don't think anything could spoil such a nice day!_ she thought happily.

However, as if out to spite her, suddenly fate decided that the princess would drop her dear toy with a slip of the fingers into the pond! The princess cried out as her plaything penetrated the glassy surface, submerging into the depths of the cool water, sending ripples in all directions.

"Noooo! Not Mr. Sir-Duke-Beagleship!" Princess Tina lamented, sienna eyes filling to the brim with tears. She sat there for quite some time that day, water dripping down her face on to her rose satin dress. There was no possible way the princess could retrieve the toy dog herself!

Eventually, she attracted the attention of a strange purple frog who resided in the pond, and was awakened from a nice nap by her obnoxious bawling.

"You idiot. What are you crying over? I was sleeping, but then you went and woke me up with your dumb crying," the frog said grumpily. Princess Tina sniffed, rubbing the tears from her eyes. The weeping died down.

"That's princess- hic!- to you, Mr. Grumpy Froggy! You would be sad too if you lost your favorite toy!"

"You? A princess?" The frog asked. She nodded.

"Hmph. The standards for princesses sure have dropped. I didn't realize they let stupid little kids be in important positions like that now." The royal girl's eyes went wide, mouth gaping.

"H-How dare you! For your information, I'm of legal marrying age! I'm the princess of one of the wealthiest kingdoms in the land! I HAVE A SWIMMING POOL IN MY BATHROOM!" she screamed at the frog, who kept the same displeased expression on his face as before.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're still a brat," the frog said flatly. Tears started to swell up in the girl's eyes again. "However, I'll make a deal with you. If I get your toy dog back for you, you have to let me live in your palace, eat from your fancy tableware and sleep in your overpriced bed. These lily pads aren't comfortable at all, you know."

"R-Really? Yes! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes! Thank you Mr. Froggy!" Princess Tina squealed, happier than a child receiving presents from their parents on their birthday. The frog quickly dove down into the dark depths of the spring, by the tall overgrown plant life, and picked the toy beagle up from it's spot near a rather large boulder. _Stupid princesses. Always getting themselves into trouble... hmph, _he thought to himself, slowly swimming back to the roof of the pond.

The amphibian surfaced near Princess Tina again, this time with the stuffed puppy in toll.

"Mr. Sir-Duke-Beagleship! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she squealed, hugging the soggy toy to herself so hard that if the toy were real if would've died from being suffocated.

The princess was so happy, in fact, that she immediately left the pond, mumbling something to her toy about a tea party with a huge shiny white grin on her face.

"Wait! Gah... stupid princesses. Never keep their promises," the frog said, quickly hopping after her.

Later that night, while the princess was gleefully preparing herself (and her beloved toy) for dinner, a voice sounded on the door.

"Princess? Open the door, you idiot! We made a deal!" It was the voice of the mysterious purple frog from the spring! Princess Tina gulped, suddenly fearful. _That frog followed me all the way home! Whatta creep! I better tell Daddy- he'll get one of the guards to kill it or something!_

"Daddy? Something's wrong.." she said after entering her father's throne room. The king was a kind man, with a silky brown beard and hair, and tanned skin starting to show signs of age. He had warm brown eyes as well, and smile marks nearby. The king smiled widely after seeing his only daughter (and child) come into his presence.

"Tina, my dear! What's troubling you sweetheart?" he asked, still happy but concerned at her discomfort.

"Uh... weeeeeell, I _may_ have made a deal with a weird purple frog at the pond in the forest..." Her father's expression turned stern.

"Tina, what I tell you about talking to strange animals, nonetheless making deals with them? Look what happened to Red Riding Hood!"

"I know Daddy! But I dropped Mr. Sir-Duke-Beagleship in the spring, and I had to get him back somehow! And well, the froggy offered-"

"I don't want to hear any more Tina. I'm disappointed in you. As your punishment, you must abide by whatever deal you made with this amphibian."  
Tina sighed, disheartened.

"Okay..." she pouted. Princess Tina headed to the palace doors, and opened them up the _slightest_ bit for the creepy violet frog.

"Took you long enough, idiot," he said grumpily.

The frog stayed the entire night, eating from Tina's fine golden china plates and sleeping on her down mattress, laced with golden thread, and covered by silk and velvet blankets. When Tina awoke in the morning to find the frog gone, she was relieved.

"Gross frog got slime on my bed! Eeeeewie! Ugh, at least he's gone now!" she said, quickly taking her fancy sheets to the laundresses.

However, the frog returned that night, and the process repeated. The strange frog stayed three nights in total, leaving odd slime everywhere he went (which angered the laundry maids), eating the king's good food, and pretty much irritating everyone in the castle. Everyone's suffering would be worth it though, for when Princess Tina awakened from her slumber on the third morning, she didn't find a frog at her side- instead she found a prince!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" she shrieked, terrified. I mean, who wouldn't be- she woke up with a strange man in her bed. Seriously, that's plain creepy.

"Ugh... shut _up_ you idiot! It's just me," the man said, groggily rubbing his aquamarine eyes. Princess Tina had jumped out of the bed in fear, and was now clutching a pillow in front of her chest like a shield.

"But-how-what-when-WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" Tina was confounded. The man sighed, irritated.

"Some witch cast a spell on me, turning me into a slimy frog. The only way to break it was to board and eat with a princess of pure royal blood, A.K.A your bratty self," he explained. Before Tina could defend herself against his insults, he continued. "But I guess you're not _so_ bad, considering you broke that spell for me." Tina blushed as the former frog turned his piercing icy blue gaze onto her, the once purple skin now fluffy lavender hair.

"I... it's no biggie, anything really! I mean, I _am_a princess! It's what we do... I mean... um, what's your name?" she asked bashfully.

"My name? I don't see why you care, but I guess I'll tell you. It's Jamie. _Prince_ Jamie."

"P-Prince Jamie?"

"What? Are you surprised that I'm a prince?"

"N-No! I just- I mean-" Before Princess Tina and Prince Jamie's conversation could continue, however, Tina's father the king burst into the room.

"Tina, honey? I heard scream- HOLY HARVEST GODDESS! THERE'S A STRANGE MAN IN MY DAUGHTER'S ROOM! GUARDS!" he yelled, shocked to find a weird purple haired man in the princess's room.

"Daddy! It's okay! This is the weird froggy I told you about- turns out he was really a prince in disguise!" Tina explained.

"Oh... well, this is quite a predicament. I mean, a young man being found in the princess's _bedroom_ would cause quite the scandal! We don't need any of those... Aha!" the king exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "I have the perfect solution! You two will just have to get married!" Tina and Jamie both stared dumbfounded at king, blushes decorating their normally pale faces.

"M-M-M-_Marriage_ Daddy? Is that really needed?" Tina asked, surprised.

"Married? To this idiot? No way. Nuh-uh."

"Now, now, I know it may seem _sudden_ and a little weird, but hey- all fairy tale weddings take place like right after the couple meets each other! And what could go wrong? This a fairy tale for Pete's sake! None of the marriages ever turn sour! We all know the audience has been waiting for this part, so just get married already you two!" The king spouted, stating everything we all know we were thinking. I mean, c'mon. You know you thought it was weird that the princess gets married to the prince like _right_ after he saves her (or vice versa in this case) half the time.

"Um... I guess I'm okay with it if Prince Jamie is..." Tina said shyly. Jamie sighed.

"I _guess_ I'll marry you. Let's hope you're not as much as an idiot as you seem..." he said.

Soon after, the happy-yet-reluctant couple married and the whole kingdom celebrated. Luckily, they found they actually _did_ love each other- Tina wasn't as annoying as Jamie thought, and Tina found Jamie's constant insults endearing. They grew to be very happy together, and the king died a happy man, for his pride and joy had found love and spawned heirs to the throne along with her husband, the new king. They made the kingdom even more prosperous, and that made the entire population ecstatic.

So basically, they lived happily ever after.

The end.

* * *

**And there's Chapter 1! I hope you all liked it- I tried my best to make it as enjoyable as possible. I made fun of fairy tales a bit in this one, but I couldn't resist- I mean, they can be pretty ridiculous. But that's what people like about 'em! They make real life love and other stuff seem easy. However, not all of them will poke fun at fairy tales. It'll probably be a common thing, but I don't think _all_ of them will... Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! If anyone has a request for a fable/fairy tale or characters for one (maybe both?) feel free to suggest some! I haven't decided who all the heroines will be as princesses yet, and I'm not 100% sure on who will be each girl's prince. I can tell you, however, some of them won't be changing. **

**I'll be putting up a poll to see which bachelor you prefer Molly to be with- I've narrowed it down to Chase and Gill. :) However, the next installment won't include Molly and whoever you all pick as her man- but I think you all will be happy with the couple I've chosen. ;)  
**

**Till next time!  
**

**~Momoka Ribbon  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of Harvest Moon Fairytales! Before we start the chapter, I just want you all to know that a poll is up on my profile where you can vote for Molly's prince. The choices are Chase and Gill. Sorry to those who don't care much for either of them- they're the ones I chose. Angela's prince is already picked out, so you'll just have to wait and see who I chose for her. :)  
Now onward to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the stories based off of in this series.**

* * *

**_Beauty and the Beast_**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a merchant with three lovely daughters. While are of them were lovely and sweet, his youngest daughter, Chelsea, was by far the sweetest and most beautiful.

There came a time when the merchant had to leave for business, and being the thoughtful father he was, he asked each of his daughters what they would like for a present.

The eldest daughter was a responsible girl with a good head on her shoulders, and asked for a practical gift- a new pair of work boots, for her other ones had become worn and tired.

The second daughter, a bit of a ditz and a romantic, asked for a silver locket to adorn her neck.

The youngest daughter, Chelsea, asked for a simple gift.

"All I want is a rose! Any kind of rose, any color, and any shape- just as long as it's meant for me!" she had said, sapphire eyes twinkling.

The merchant then headed off for the market, and kept true to his promise, purchasing a new pair of boots and a silver locket. However, he could not find a single rose to picked anywhere!

Deciding it would be best if he looked on his way back, the merchant started to head home. Nature was against the man however, for it had turned angry and wild. The wind increased it's speed tenfold, raging across the earth with it's greedy hands, uprooting plants and some trees. Rain clouded the air, pouring heavily from the sky and dousing everything with great cold waves of water. Thick angry black clouds hung across the sky, hanging above like a blanket thrown over a poor dying fire.

This made getting home quite problematic for the merchant. He couldn't find shelter anywhere, no matter how hard he looked. Just about to give up, the man finally saw a dim light in the distance. He quickly covered the distance, and found the light belonged to a towering castle!

He approached the doors cautiously, only to find them wide open, welcoming his presence. He entered the castle, footsteps echoing throughout the stone palace, as well as his voice calling out for any sign of life. None came. The merchant quickly stumbled upon a dining room, where a great hearty meal was laid out. The merchant's stomach grumbled unhappily, for it had been empty for too long. However, he waited patiently, to see if the meal's owner arrived. They didn't, so the man sat himself down to enjoy the fine meal.

Now full, the merchant started to explore more, and stumbled upon a cozy bedroom. A soft down bed waited there, as well as a bright, warm, friendly fire crackling hello from the hearth. The merchant's muscles ached from searching, and his eyes were heavy with fatigue. He gladly accepted the invitation of the open bed, and lay down underneath the quilted covers and drifted off to peaceful sleep.

He awoke in the morning to the smell of breakfast at his bedside, and the friendly fire gone. The merchant happily enjoyed the meal of coffee and pancakes, then set off for home once more now that the weather was clear and sunshine-y.

Something stopped the merchant on his way out the gates, however. He was passing through the gardens, a lovely place full of aromatic blooms soaking up the rays, when he passed a rosebush. Vivid red blossoms clung to their stems, thorns poking out threateningly. The merchant remembered he still owed his youngest daughter a rose, and plucked one off the bush. As soon as he did though, a rage-filled cry rang out.

"**HOW DARE YOU!**" the voice screamed, swelling up to fill the courtyard and it's gardens. The person that accompanied the voice revealed himself, scaring the wits out of the merchant.

The voice belonged to a hideous beast. Two giant horns attached a a bull's head, where two bloodshot eyes lay. Matted fur covered the creature, as well as ripped and ragged clothes that must of once been the quality of royalty. A vein pulsed in his forehead.

"**I GAVE YOU SHELTER AND FOOD, AND YOU REPAY ME BY TAKING ONE OF THE FLOWERS IN MY GARDEN? UNGRATEFUL MAN! YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN'T SMITE YOU NOW!" **he roared.

"W-Wait! P-Please! Don't kill me! I was merely trying to collect a gift for my daughter, as I promised her a rose for when I returned home! Forgive me- the rose wasn't taken out of greed kind sir!" The creature before him huffed.

"Fine! I shall spare you, insolent man. However, you must bring me this daughter of yours immediately!" The merchant agreed instantly, knowing he must get home to his daughters- alive.

Once back, the girls greeted their father warmly. The reunion turned unpleasant, however, when their father told them of his ordeal with the Beast and the promise he had made to it.

Chelsea was unfazed.

"Of course I'll go for you Father! If it means saving your life, I'm up for it! It can't be too bad... right?" Relieved Chelsea wasn't angered by his decision, they quickly rode away to the castle where Chelsea was dropped off and finally met the monster who threatened her father.

The meeting was much different for Chelsea than her father's experience. The Beast was actually much kinder to her, or at least tried to be. He seemed like he hadn't properly interacted with anyone in years, and wasn't sure of what to say or do.

Chelsea wasn't sure of how she felt about the Beast.

He honestly scared the living daylights out of her at first, but as she came to know him better the fear subsided. She found he could be charming, a gentleman, and quite funny if he put his mind to it. He was very generous as well- he let Chelsea pick her room, which was very fine and had it decorated accordingly to her tastes, and would sit and accompany her whilst she did whatever hobby she felt like pursuing that day. He had the castle's seamstresses make Chelsea fine dresses of silk and satin, with velvet ribbons and lace. Chelsea had never dreamed of so much grandeur before, and now here she was, being spoiled like a princess!

Chelsea slowly began to enjoy the his company. Chelsea could never she herself falling for such an ugly creature, but she found his companionship bearable and enjoyable sometimes. Maybe if he weren't so menacing and hideous she could grow to love him...

The days passed, and their bond grew stronger. One day the Beast asked Chelsea to marry him.

"M-Marry you?" she asked, ocean eyes wide. Chelsea didn't want to hurt the kind creature's feelings, but she wouldn't be able to stand being married to such a thing! The Beast nodded.

"I-uh, erm... I dunno... I can't really agree, y'know-"

"Oh, it's fine! You have every right to refuse!"

Chelsea was worried that her rejection would hurt their relationship, but it didn't harm it in the slightest. The days continued, and eventually Chelsea was presented with a splendid present from the Beast.

It was a magic mirror.

"Now you hopefully won't be so lonely.. you can see your family with this," he said. Chelsea accepted the gift happily, and enjoyed gazing into it for hours on end every day.

However, the mirror had brought something bad.

The Beast found Chelsea crying her eyes out one day, large thick tears spilling from shining azure eyes. The magic mirror lay beside her, face down.

"Chelsea! What's wrong?" he asked, ever concerned for her.

"M-My f-father!" she blubbered. "H-He's terribly ill! I think he might be dying!"

"That's terrible!"

"I only wish I could s-see him again.." she said, hiccuping on her words. The Beast's expression became angry.

"Never! You are not allowed to leave this castle!" he stormed away, fuming. He returned later, though, with these serious words:

"I will let you leave the castle, if you promise to return in a week's time." Chelsea rejoiced.

"Of course! I'll return in seven days, you can count on me!"

She hurried onward, back to her loving father and sisters. They welcomed her back with open arms, and she told them of life at castle. She talked of how kind the Beast was, how she enjoyed her time there, and how he let her come to see her father in his time of need.

Chelsea's father, however, was really heartsick. He missed his youngest girl so much, it was affecting his health. Knowing she was back, safe at home, however, improved his physical being greatly. A week flew by, and Chelsea didn't notice.

Whilst sleeping one night, she bolted from bed after having a terrible nightmare. It was of the Beast. He was dying, crying out for her to return to him. Chelsea was overcome with guilt, and quickly mounted her father's steed and raced through the paths and forests to the castle. When she arrived, she scoured the castle, searching frantically for her friend. She found him in the garden, lying limp on the ground, still as a brick.

"N-No! You can't be dead... P-Please, I'll do anything... I'll even marry you...!" she cried. At once, the Beast's ugly face turned into a handsome one befitting a prince. Bloodshot eyes turned blue, matted hair turned soft and blonde. Menacing horns receded, and fangs withdrew.

"Ah, my lady! How I've longed for this day... I was cursed by a foul witch, you see, turning me into an angry and hideous beast! Only the true love of a lovely maiden like yourself, Chelsea, could return me into my true self... I do hope you'll still accept me! Marry me Chelsea, my love!"

"Yes!" she squealed, hugging the prince tight.

Prince Will and Chelsea married soon afterward, becoming King and Queen of the castle. Will had roses grown in the garden at all times, and all the different shades and variations existed there. They always reminded him of his good fortune, and his love for his fair Princess Chelsea.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed! :) I must say, I almost made Vaughn the prince... He was originally the one I picked to be the Chelsea's prince, but when I tried writing it it just didn't work for me- he's not exactly very princely in my opinion. Will fit the ending prince better, even if he's not exactly the "RAWR I HATE EVERYONE" type of guy when he's angry... but that's cause of the spell! :) Don't get me wrong, I love Vaughn, but I also love Will and Will is practically Prince Charming. I think the poor guy needs more fans- I don't know many people who like Will, actually! I'm the only one... Ah well. Matter of opinion.**

**Anyway, I hope you come back for more! Till next time,  
**

**And uh... *cough* Please vote on the poll *cough*  
**

**~Momoka Ribbon  
**


End file.
